Students of human behavior now have access to a variety of types and sources of data regarding human interactions. In the intelligence field, for example, an intelligence analyst may have access to multiple modalities of intelligence data, including human intelligence (HUMINT), Significant Activity (SIGACT) reports, imagery intelligence (IMINT), communications intelligence (COMINT), and digital network exploitation (DNE) data. Outside of the intelligence communication, Other potential modalities of interaction data include social media communications (e.g., blogs or Twitter), computer network connections, email records, and telephone records. The term INT is used here to refer generally to interaction data from any modality, and Multi-INT refers to interaction data obtained from multiple interaction data sources, which may include interaction data from different modalities.
The following definitions are used in the remainder of the discussion:                Associated Identifiers: In a mapping of Identifiers to Entities, two or more Identifiers are said to be associated if they are mapped to the same Entity.        Entity: A human actor that has Relationships and generates interactions.        Graph: Abstract representation of INT-specific observed interactions or multi-INT derived relationships. Graphs are comprised of nodes and edges. Nodes may represent Identifiers or Entities. Edges may represent Links or Relationships.        Identifier: A moniker for an Entity within a specific INT.        Link: Observed evidence of an interaction between two Identifiers        Network: A coherent group of interacting Entities.        Persona: An identifiable Entity behavior profile (either task-specific or task-independent).        Relationship: An underlying bond that causes Entities to create one or more Links across one or more INTs.        